We're Sailin'
by Spanamontana
Summary: Annabeth want to be a pirate but since she's a girl it's not exactly easy to follow her dreams. So she is known as Anthony. What happens when the ships she works on as a clean up boy suddenly ambushed by.. I don't know how about pirates. Read to see what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys you may know me says the writer of ****"It can't get any worse, oh wait it already did. ****And I stopped writing it because I wasn't really feeling it. So know I'm trying something new. I hope I you guys like it. This I'd the prologue to We're Sailin'.**

There is nothing in the world like standing at the bow of a ship and looking out unto the ocean. The breeze that runs fingers through your hair and whispers across your skin. And the color... Oh my gods the color did things to me. It was green, but not emerald green. A blue green, a sea green. I can't really describe it but its the most beautiful color I have ever seen. It seems almost impossible for something to have so many characteristics the leave you speechless. I would stare at it all day if I could but...

"Hey cleaning boy," a man yelled. " Get to moppin' that deck before I come down there and mop you."  
"Yes, sir." I said over the sound of laughter.  
I should probably introduce myself.  
Well I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. I'm 18 years old and I work on a ship that travels all over the world for the king. Not very interesting huh? Well my back story is, I was born in the small village of Piddle Brook. When I say small I mean SMALL. Like only has about 8,000 people. Anyway my mother is Athen, goddess of wisdom. And my father is Fredrick Chase. You may know him for being a inventor. Me and my father never had a great relationship and I've never met my mother so father was the only one I had. My father wanted me to be at the top of my class (which of course I was) and he wanted me to be just like him. An inventor... But I didn't want to be an inventor. I wanted to be a pirate. Yes, a pirate. I know what your thinking why can't you be a pirate? Well because I'm a girl. A stupid reason believe me I know. But in the kingdom of Arnor the greatest thing a girl can be is the queen and pirates are outcasts. So really it wouldn't much a difference but, my father said I would never be able to be anything but a housemaid because of my stupidity. So you know what? I ran away. Yep I ran away, cut my hair, changed my name. The whole shabang. And I went to got work on the ships for the king. That's why I'm stuck here on this merchant's ship mopping from the bow to the stern. Even to the poop deck if you know what I mean. I was determined to become the first female to ever become a pirate even if it meant I had I act like I'm a boy and clean stomach churning deck, I would. And little did I know my chance was right around the corner.


	2. Ambushed

**Sup? So that chapter before kind of like a prologue. And this is like a real chapter. Hope u like it. ;)**

Disgusting pigs... You're supposed to make it IN the toilet not around it. This isn't what a pirate is supposed to do. I'm supposed to be up on the deck looking for the next ship we're gonna ambush. Not cleaning up the mess these wild animals leave. Man, if I could just get my hands on one of those swords they'd be the ones down here. Not me. If you're wondering how I could know how to handle a sword? Well there was this girl, Zoe Nightshade. She taught me everything there is to know about fighting and weapons. Like hand to hand combat, sword fighting, guns, knifes, daggers, bows and arrows, everything. Now the only practice I get is with the kitchen knife and the sacks of wheat in the cellar. I wish I had a friend but there's only the cook, the disgusting vermin and the servants. I'm the lowest of the all of them. The bottom of the food chain. I get the scrapes of food. Right now my life is horribly pitiful. How an I supposed to prove myself as a pirate if I can't even get a full meal. Maybe my dad was right. My dreams of being a pirate are stupid. No... Zoe would tell me the complete opposite. I really miss her.

* * *

The two blades crashed together with a clang that echoed throughout the valley. They each prepared theirselves for the long, all-too-familiar dance that was to come; the thrill of dodging the sharp blade of her familiar friend and then attacking with a series of slashes and stabs.  
Red sparks flew through the air and burned both girls as the blades came together and quickly flew apart again.  
My blade grew heavy in her weary hand, as the battle seemed to rage on for eons. No matter how fiercely or skillfully she fought, her blade struck nothing but Zoe's steel. Each girl felt her energy shrinking as she attacked more powerfully than ever before. They desperately channeled every ounce of strength they could muster into thier aching arms. Each blow was harder than the last, leaving each warrior even more covered in sweat.  
My arms and shoulders glistened in the bright light of the moon. I noticed my own breathing becoming labored, and knew I had to keep fighting or I would lose. I prepared to deliver my final blow that, with any luck, would send Zoe tumbling to the trampled grass beneath their feet.  
Unfortunately my opponent saw the change in my stance, and altered her own strategy. She decided to switch to the offense, which should force me to the defense. She prepared to deliver her most powerful blow yet.  
I saw that my friend, Zoe intended to take the offense, but I wouldn't let that happen.  
The blades came together with incredible force, and shattered on contact. Instead of pulling my blade back, I stared dumbly at my throbbing hands and the hilt I held.  
That was the best and the only blade I had. It was forged from the strongest steel, and folded hundreds of times. The only way I could get a sword like was if I stole it. Which I did.  
I thought back to my earlier training days when Zoe and I had sparred with wooden swords. Even then , we had possessed the strength to shatter the blades.  
How had I dealt with it when I stood with only a wooden stub in my hands? I tried to remember.  
"Well there goes two good swords." Zoe said.  
"That was my only sword. Now what am I going to do?  
"Well I don't think there's a lot you can do on a merchants ship Annabeth."  
Oh yeah. I forgot... "I'm leaving tomorrow." I said blankly.  
"How did you forget that Annabeth, You've be planning this for weeks."  
"I know, I know but I've been so busy I forgot"  
"Well don't forget tomorrow because that's when your leaving." Then they were stuck in an uncomfortable silence  
"You know I'm gonna miss you, right?" I said giving her a hug.  
"Yeah," she said."I know."

* * *

"Hey boy, get to the dining room and clean up the table and floor." He said.  
"Yes, sir" I murmured as I walked past him. I'm surprised I didn't fall on the floor unconscious because he smelled so bad. On my way into the dinning room I hesitated because I hear voices on the other side of the door.  
"Where are we going next Captain?" A voice asked.  
"I'm not sure, but we're going to have to watch out for pirates." Pirates, were we going into pirates territory? "I don't want them stealing my gold." Captain continued. Man, these guys are no better than pirates.  
"But Captain, isn't it the kings gold?" The voice asked.  
"You idiot,"Captain said."of course the king is going to get his gold." He lowered his voice." But he just won't get all of it."  
"Oh." Said the other voice with recognition. Laughter followed then foot steps. I went a hid in the shadows before the came out. Wow you really can't trust anyone.

Happily the dining room wasn't as gross as the bathroom but it was still nasty. And I had some pretty good leftover though. After cleaning I went to the upper decks to mop up one more time. It was pretty late so everyone was below. I had the whole upper decks to myself. If there was a deck cleaning competition I would win the award for the fastest time. The first thing I did was stand at the helm and pretended to direct the ship to any place I chose. Then I went to the bow and talked to the moon for a while. During our chat I realized that my dream of being a pirate wasn't stupid. It was awesome! I really wanted to do this...well not THIS but sail the ocean. I wanted to go around pillaging and stealing treasures. Always being surrounded by them. Being a pirate was in by blood. I was meant to do it. I was meant to be a pirate and I was proud of it.  
Finally I went to the sparrows nest to look at the stars, the ship and the ocean. In the distance to the north it looked like a ship. A really big ship was coming towards us. But I knew it must be my imagination or just another like us, just a much bigger crew. That's how I knew it was time for me to go to sleep. All this pirate thinking was making me delusional. Before going below it took on last look to the north. And I swore the flag that was waving wasn't our countries flag, but a skull with cross bones. I pushed that thought out of my mind. That night my dreams were filled with pirates.

I woke to the sound of screaming and yelling. At first I thought the ship was on fire or something, but then through all the yelling and alarm bells I heard on word. "Pirates." Wait. What? That's not possible if there were really pirates then that ship last night...Oh. My. Gods. We are being ambushed... By pirates.

**Hey I hope u liked it. I will apologize in advance for short chapters. I don't know what's wrong with me but I just can't right long chapter I don't know y. Well review I would love to hear you opinion. Thank u. Bye :)**


End file.
